


All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?"

by Basttop



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Interview, M/M, Mentions of Will Woody and Charlie, possesive!Kyle, sharing stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basttop/pseuds/Basttop
Summary: Kyle finds out he feels rather possessive over Dan. And Dan finds out he doesn't mind at all.





	All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Banana_ana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_ana/gifts).



> It's been a long time since I wrote something, so this is mostly getting back into it. If you haven't heard the interview: youtu.be/txOL_Qh0tng
> 
>  
> 
> Title is from R U Mine by Arctic Monkeys

It wasn’t that Kyle was jealous. He knew Dan would never be interest in a guy like that. But the fact that the radio host did not keep his hands to himself filled Kyle with rage. Dan was not the person to say something about it, especially since they needed to keep him as a friend. They needed him to play their single, so this was not something worth jeopardising their music over.

And Kyle knew that, he would hold himself in. But God, how much he wanted to just punch the guy in the face. He didn’t wear those rings for nothing, they would probably hurt the guy a lot. 

But all he did was put a possessive hand on Dan’s shoulder, letting the radio host implicitly know that touching Dan was not something Kyle would agree with.

Of course he also knew that he had no right to get angry, Dan wasn’t his and he wasn’t Dan’s. However, that didn’t keep him from feeling possessive over the front man. He’d be damned if he let anyone come to close to Dan. Cause even though they were only friends, Kyle felt there was more between them. They were attached to the hip, didn’t only share their keyboard but also shared clothes and most of their time together. 

Which was kinda expected almost, they were the only two single guys in the band now. Hell, Woody even had two kids already and Will had always been more to himself. 

And they just clicked, Dan was always there to cheer Kyle up and be excited about anything Kyle said, and Kyle on the other hand felt never too bad to support Dan and tell him he was not, in fact, an idiot (something he had to tell Dan more times than he’d like, but he would keep saying it until Dan someday would believe him)

And yes, Kyle did have a girlfriend until a year back. But that was over, and since then, him and Dan spent even more time together. Which they both seemed to be totally okay with.

Dan’s flatmates didn’t even look up anymore if they saw Kyle making breakfast in the large kitchen. And Kyle was almost never alone in his own apartment anymore, always finding some excuse to hang out.

So yeah, maybe they weren’t together, but that guy needed to stop touching Dan or he would not be able to contain himself.

After they filmed the promo for the radio’s social media, they started the show.

Kyle was happy Dan sat next to him and as far away from the host as possible. He smiled himself through the interview, feeling himself relax a bit more cause there was no touching possible. 

Not that he wasn’t still on edge and rather angry but at least now he could control it and put on his best fake smile. 

He also dared to put his hand on Dan’s knee, he couldn’t help himself. It grounded him and made him see that their music was what’s important here. He also hoped Dan would understand that he did not like it when other guys were touching him like that.

-  
Dan was a bit puzzled with Kyle’s behaviour. First he had put a hand on his shoulder when filming that promo and now he felt his hand on his own knee. 

And yes, Kyle was a person who didn’t mind physical contact, even seeking it out a lot of times, especially with him. But he looked so angry both times. He saw the smile, but underneath that was poorly hidden anger, and he was shooting daggers at the radio host. 

He could lie and say he did not like it, but that was not true at all. In some way it made him feel safe. It made him feel like Kyle would take care of him, like he had nothing to be afraid of. 

And that was the weird part, cause he and Kyle were only friends, that was not a friendly thing to do right? He knew he wanted it to be more though. 

Kyle’s hand started caressing Dan’s leg up and down, and all he was able to focus on was that hand, which made the skin underneath burn up. 

Cause he was so flustered, he completely missed the question that was asked, luckily Woody jumped in and answered for him, which he was grateful for. 

Finally they would play their new song right, it gave him time to get his thoughts together again, which he needed. And playing music was what he did best, he wasn’t that great at talking at all.

“... But befor you hear it, you still banging on with that one keyboard, two guys thing, you’re a successful band now, I don’t really understand this…” the host inquired. 

“I just can’t bear to be away from Dan..” 

And if Dan’s heart just swelled a size or two at that comment, no one would have to know, a rush of affection soaring through his body.

“No I get it but I think it’s not fair on you Kyle…once again, you’re being victimised.”

Suddenly Dan understand Kyle’s possessiveness. He laughed awkwardly but did not like this at all. Dan liked Kyle by his side and it worked for them. Who was this guy to criticize them? And it was not that he didn’t think Kyle didn’t deserve his own keyboard, they didn’t share one when they were on tour for god’s sake. But this way they both felt most comfortable. And he was glad Kyle told the host that it was his own choice.

They played their song, and after another few minutes of interview played a mashup of some songs too, which was so much fun to play and then the interview was over.   
The ride home was quiet as Dan and Kyle both had not said a word and they had said goodbye to Woody and Charlie before getting on the tube.

“Right, guys, great talk, was fun, this is my stop,” Will said, feeling the tension between the two but not willing to bring that up, he was not one for drama and he hoped they would solve this before they would go to the states. 

They both smiled at Will and muttered a goodbye, before getting back to their own sulking again, and Will left the carriage. 

A few minutes later Kyle asked, “wanna hang out at my place? The weather is nice, so we can do a beer on the roof.”

“Sure, can’t stay long as I need to still pack for America, but that beer sounds good.”

So they got to Kyle’s home together, both still deep in thought about what just had happened at the radio station. 

When they were seated on the roof, both with a beer, Dan could not help but ask Kyle about it. 

And Kyle sighed, he had expected Dan to ask him, it was not something they did, he had acted strange and he owed his friend an explanation.

“I don’t know mate,” which was an obvious lie but Dan let it slip for now “I just really didn’t like the way that man touched you, he was like, squeezing your chest? He was just being a prick.”

“That’s what bothered you?” Dan asked, in total disbelief, “That was nothing, yeah he touched me, but it wasn’t like he groped me or something. There are fans out there that do way worse things than he did.”

“Well, that means that they’re pricks too,” Kyle answered.

“And by the way, why do you care if someone touches me?”

Kyle rolled his eyes, “Oh don’t pretend to be oblivious now, we both know that there’s something more between us than just friends.”

“Wha… No! I want to, yes. But I wasn’t sure if you wanted that too,” Dan brought out, feeling his face heating up. 

Kyle groaned out of frustration, of course Dan would be like this, “What,” he said, “ you thought I would invite everyone over to my house every other day? Or that I would put my hand on every friend’s leg? There’s a reason I prefer playing one keyboard together, a reason why I like to share your clothes. It’s nice to see you in a shirt of myself. And I love wearing your clothes. And I definitely don’t like you getting cozy with some random dude.”

Dan was at a loss for words, not being able to form a coherent thought in his mind, let alone translate that into a sentence that would make any sense. 

Kyle rolled his eyes again, he knew he always protest when Dan would tell himself he was an idiot, but this time he had to agree with him. In a loving way of course.

He put his beer down and pried the green bottle from Dan’s hand too, putting it away. He looked into Dan’s eyes. He was determined, a kiss would not be able to interpret any other way than that he was interested in his friend. So got closer to Dan, bringing their faces together but stopping to give Dan a way out if he wanted. Which he didn’t do, he only surged forwards, locking their lips together.

And Kyle could not help but smile, fucking finally, he thought, he had wanted to take it slow cause he wanted to be sure that this is what they both wanted, not wanting to ruin their band. He would have definitely understood if Dan would have chose the band over him, it was his whole life. But he was also overjoyed with the fact that Dan wanted to take this risk.

The kiss itself was nothing special, a bit messy if anything, but the fact that it was Dan made it all fantastic. He moved back a bit, still smiling,Dan had the audacity to fucking giggle. 

“I’m glad you have this possessive side,” he got out between giggles, his nose scrunching up adorably. 

“I know babes, and you’re mine now, so better get used to it,” Kyle smiled, ever so innocently. 

Dan only cocked an eyebrow before kissing Kyle again, so happy he was able to do that now, taking advantage of it as much as he could. Talking would come later again.

**Author's Note:**

> Endings are the hardest thing ever. 
> 
> Kudo's and comments are greatly appreciated! (pls, let me know what you think)
> 
> <3


End file.
